


The Picture of Health, Not Today

by Zinzanzelf



Series: Shumako Week 2021 [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: As I recall your joy your sorrow and your rage, Dry fever, Entwined in each other's arms, F/M, I will remember you always until my life is exhausted, JKQN, Mikans is nice, Napping, Okaerinasai, Overworked, Pampering, Rest now in my arms, Sheltered by an eternal peace, ShuMako Week 2021, Shumako week, So please fold your wings and rest, Talks of train trips, Welcome Home, Wounds and trauma, You defended this fragile and fleeting world with your hands, as I watch over you, love through all eternity, reflecting on the past, sick day, take a break, お帰りなさい
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 00:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinzanzelf/pseuds/Zinzanzelf
Summary: Ye classic scenario of our main character pampering their sick loved one.For Shumako Week 2021: Taking Care of Each Other/ Travel & Vacation
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Niijima Makoto, Kurusu Akira/Niijima Makoto, Niijima Makoto/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shumako Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2199978
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: ShuMako Week 2021





	The Picture of Health, Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> -Calvin yelling at Hobbes to cover up his sickness, “I'm FINE! I'm the picture of health!” was the first thing that came to mind to serve as a placeholder title for this lighthearted story, until I could think of a more fitting one. Still can’t. Open to suggestions though!
> 
> -Tomorrow is Daylight Saving Time.  
> I'm not looking forward to jumping forward one hour but I am looking forward to longer hours of daylight.  
> Don't forget to set your clocks forward one hour!

A two week business trip hopping from city to city in Japan finally brought the young and upcoming representative home to his beloved wife who greeted him, snatched up his luggage, and disappeared into various rooms, putting things away. He was left standing in the foyer with his arms wide open, looking positively puzzled. He folded his arms and put a hand to his chin. After taking a moment to think, he deduced several possibilities based off his wife’s usual mannerisms. 

Ren entered the bedroom searching for a coat hanger and found Makoto lying on the bed. Her eyes flew open.

“Ren! I was, uh, just res-resting my eyes. I’ll make some tea for us.”

Makoto forced herself up but Ren laid an arm across her chest and gently but firmly made her lie back down on the bed. 

“Nope. Lie down. That can wait.”

“I’m fine. I can still-”

“You have a fever.” he said flatly.

“It’s not that bad.”

He shook his head and made her lie under the covers. 

Makoto rarely got sick. For her to succumb to illness meant she had pushed herself to complete all of her responsibilities within a tight deadline. As he looked her over, he saw her skin was pale yet flushed. His Third Eye told him she had gone above and beyond her usual duties. She was spent. If their positions were reversed, he would’ve gotten an earful prior to the nursing. 

“Sheesh, who told you to overwork yourself?”

She tugged the quilt over her nose. “Sorry…”

“I’ve still got some work to finish. Go to sleep. I’ll check up on you in a bit.” He pulled the quilt over her shoulders then pushed off the bed.

She caught him by the sleeve. “Work here.”

“No. My typing will keep you up.” he said, looking away.

“Please?” she asked in a small voice. 

Interrogations he could withstand. Held at gunpoint by yakuza? Walked it off. He’d been burned, frozen, and electrocuted and fought on, barely fazed. But no level of Lionhearted Guts could keep his mental defenses from crumbling under his wife’s small, tired voice. Of course looking away wouldn’t help him. He could not bear to leave her side as much as she wanted him to stay. His shoulders sagged and he dropped back down on the bed. 

“Okay. But you have to promise me you’ll sleep. And if my working disturbs your rest in any way, I’ll move.”

“Mmm.”

She released his sleeve. He tucked her hand back under the sheets and left to gather his work materials.

“Alright…” Ren booted up his laptop. His fingertips drummed the mousepad as he waited for the welcome screen. 

Her hand poked out from beneath the comforter. He clasped it in his, noting her temperature. His mailbox loaded and he scanned numerous emails and typed a few short replies, one-handed. Normally he would have used a mouse but he was content with his laptop’s keyboard and mousepad in exchange for working quietly. He worked this way for about half an hour before deciding to give his eyes a break and stole a glance at his resting wife - a far more pleasant sight than pixels and bytes of words, words, and more words.

Makoto was peeking at him from between the sheets. He smiled and sighed quietly.

“I said I’d keep you company so those eyes had better be closed as soon as I turn around.”

“But you’re back home. Of all the days I had to get sick…” She groaned as pain pulsated through her head. “I feel like it’d be a waste if I fell asleep. I’d rather stay awake a little longer if it means spending time with you.”

Ren put his laptop to sleep and placed it on the bedside table. He lay next to his wife and took her into his arms. She turned her head and pressed into him. Her forehead burned hot against his neck. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” he said. “Not for a long time. We’re on break right now, so no more traveling, no more being gone for days on end. We can take our time having dinner together. Talk as long as we want. Movie night. Jazz Club date. Try out that unopened exotic blend of coffee beans in the corner of the pantry, if we’re feeling particularly daring. Whatever we want.”

“Really?” she said, with a wide, sleepy grin on her face. 

“Yeah, let’s go somewhere fun. But you need to get better first.” He smoothed her hair away from her damp face.

She closed her eyes. “A day trip…by the coast...”

“By train.”

“With packed bentos. The ones sold on the train are way too expensive.”

“And mikans. No train ride is complete without chilled mikans.”

“Mmm. Mikans is nice.” she slurred. It made him chuckle.

“Let me get you a cold compress.”

He laid a damp towel on her forehead.

“Thank you, Ren.” she murmured drowsily. 

“Sure.”

She ached all over. Her body flashed hot and cold at the same time. But the damp towel cooled her fever somewhat.

Ren leaned on his side and observed her for a little while longer.

She lay still, breathing softly through her mouth. Her body was working hard to fight the dry fever. He quietly retrieved his laptop and heard her turn over.

“Are you going to keep working?”

He sighed and shook his head. He too was reluctant to leave her side despite the urgency each email contained. Ah well, signatures could wait. And one’s mind was freshest in the morning, after all. Work would resume early in the morning. Now was the time for rest, for both their sakes. 

“Guess I’ll get ready for bed,” he said half to himself and half to Makoto.

“You can leave the light on if you want to read or something...” He heard her mumble from behind.

“Sleep, Makoto. I’ll be there shortly.”

Ren plucked off his socks and threw his dress shirt, belt, and slacks over a chair, swapping for sweatpants and a loose shirt. Much better. He jerked his head, flicking his bangs into place. Then he stretched his neck and arms. It seemed the only time Makoto was this clingy was when she was ill. _Tomorrow she’s gonna pout and say something like, “Geez, you always spoil me. You should’ve just told me no if you needed to get work done.” --- and that’s when I face-tackle her._

Right then, he heard his wife groan softly. 

Inflammation set off pounding headaches like a spike driven through her skull. Her head burned like a furnace but the rest of her body felt like ice. She shivered but piling on more layers felt contradictory to what her body wanted. Any more and her head would overheat. Even thinking seemed to exacerbate the headaches. 

Then. Relief from pain brought by the cool touch of her husband’s gentle hand.

“This warm already.” he murmured. “I’ll get you a fresh towel.”

She removed the towel pressed his hand to her forehead. “I like this better.”

She was delirious. He nearly laughed.

“I’m flattered, but I need my hand back to help you get better.”

He gently pulled his hand out her grasp and brushed her matted hair to the side. Then pulled the covers over her shoulders and made for the bathroom. First to bring her a cool towel, second to brush his teeth and ready himself for bed.

***

The next morning Makoto tottered into the kitchen, mug in hand to see her husband popping the lid of the rice cooker. She smelled porridge.

“Well, look who’s awake.”

“Mmm.” She rubbed her eyes. “How late did you stay up last night?”

“Just a little later than usual.”

“Meaning?”

“Don’t worry about it.” he said, turning his attention back to the rice cooker. He heard her step closer till she was right behind him.

“You changed my towel for me, didn’t you? Not just once but several times through the night.”

 _Here comes the hurricane_ , he thought.

She embraced him from behind. He nearly lost his balance in surprise. This was the opposite of what he expected. And he was glad to be wrong.

“Thank you, Ren, for taking care of me.” She nuzzled his back. He held still, taking in the comforting feeling of her strong arms around him, her lithe frame pressed against him.

“Welcome home.”

It always filled him with inexplicable warmth to hear her say that. He smiled and patted her forearms. “Come have some tea.”

“Not coffee?”

“Not the best thing for a fever wouldn’t you say? It’s white tea. With hints of peach and apricot. Caffeine free.”

She raised her head. “But no coffee?”

“Quit making it sound like coffee’s the only thing I know how to make.” he pouted.

She snickered. “What are you worried for? It’s just us. No one will know.”

“I don’t want to take any chances. I already get enough teasing from my wife.”

“Never.”

He turned around and pressed his forehead against hers.

“My fever’s gone.” she whispered, loosening the ties to his apron. They parted and she pulled it over his head.

“But you should still rest.” he told her as she hung up the apron. “I think a shower will do you some good too. Not one of those military showers I know you like taking to save water - a nice, long one.”

She hummed in agreement. “After. Let’s have breakfast first.”

He pulled out a chair for her. “Have a seat.”

She saw Ren had some side dishes already prepared. She made a mental note of what needed to be restocked for their next shopping trip.

“I have some business to take care of after this. I’ll be working in the living room if you need me.” he said as he doled out two bowls of porridge.

“Okay. I’m going to get things cleaned up. I’ll try not to disturb you.”

He pursed his lips. “I really think you should take one more day to rest.”

“But I haven’t done anything all day. And there’s so much work to be done around the house.” she said, gripping her spoon.

“Makoto...” 

He sighed. He knew that look. 

“Just don’t overdo it.”

She smiled sweetly. “Yes, dear.”

After her nice, longer-than-normal shower she entered the living room to check on her husband. He was working away on his laptop. She smiled at him and tidied up as quietly and as efficiently as she was able.

The next time she went to check on him, she found him napping in the middle of their bed with his hands folded over his stomach. 

_He did say to get more rest..._

She grabbed a light throw blanket and joined him. She covered them both and nestled her head in her favorite spot, in the crook of his neck. His arm reflexively curled around her waist when he sensed her warmth, and pulled her closer.

Ren awoke to find his wife watching over him. She smiled gently and stroked his hair. He reached up and touched her cheek.

“What are you thinking about?” he whispered.

She pressed his hand to her cheek. “Nothing much.”

He let out a contented sigh as she kissed his palm softly and placed it back on his chest.

“You’re thinking about something difficult on your own again.” he said, sleepily.

“That’s…” She searched his eyes. “How can you tell?”

He only smiled. She sat up on her knees and kneaded her hands.

“Don’t laugh. Or, no. You wouldn’t. It’s not funny. Actually you would probably call me morbid for dredging up the past.”

He propped himself up on his elbows. “Well, now you’ve got me morbidly curious.”

“It’s a little hard to say it in front of the person in question...” she said, brushing her hair back.

“Ah… Then I won’t force you. I should get back to work.” He rolled off the bed albeit reluctantly, and straightened his shirt.

“Would you like some tea?” she asked.

“Keemun if we’ve got it.” he replied, waking his laptop.

She took his mug and set the kettle on the stove. “Okay. I think I’ll finish up the rest of the Assam tea.”

“Oh, I’ll have that instead.”

***

Makoto closed her eyes and willed for sleep to come. The day had gone by too quickly. Though she gotten a little cleaning done, she felt restless and wished she had done more. The reports she had organized still needed to be filled out. She had wanted Ren to be the one to relax from his long trip while she made them dinner. Instead, he had made her sit down and wait to be served. All because of an itty bitty fever. 

“Of all the days…” she groaned to herself.

But she knew her body needed another night’s rest for full recuperation. She flopped over on her stomach. Then she switched to lying on her back. No matter which way she lay, she couldn’t find a comfortable position. Eventually she settled for lying on her side. Her husband soon joined her and pulled her close against his chest. They lay entwined in each other’s arms.

“Done with work already?” she murmured.

“I can pick it up again tomorrow.” he murmured into her hair.

Makoto knew he was sleeping early for her sake. She turned over and tenderly stroked his face. Ren sighed and relaxed into her touch. Her fingers brushed his lips and he held them there and kissed them.

She sighed contentedly. “This is how it should be…” 

He slowly opened his eyes.

“You can rest now. Rest without worry.” she whispered.

“I know…” he whispered back.

He took her hands and massaged them, knowing those words were addressed to herself as well. She let out another contented sigh. Just when it looked like she was about to doze off, she began to speak in a haunted whisper.

“Sometimes...when I see you’re asleep, it takes me back to that night. When you returned to us after, after we saved Sis. You were lying still, so very still. It was like you were...”

He stayed quiet but intertwined their fingers.

“But you recovered and even after that you continued to fight. Not just for yourself but to protect us. All on your own. Even though you didn’t know what was going to happen to you.”

 _I almost lost you twice. This time I’ll be the one protecting you. I won’t let you face death and danger again without me._

He heard her voice break. “And now, we’re able to live in peace thanks to you. You’re always looking out for us, so now I want you rest and not worry about anything. Because I’ll be watching over you.”

_As long as you’re beside me, half-asleep, reading books, drinking coffee..._

She peered up at him. He smiled that gentle smile of his and she knew it was because he was contemplating her words.

“See, I told you it was morbid.”

He laughed quietly. She sighed quietly and plucked at his collar.

“I knew you’d laugh.”

“No, it’s not ‘cause of that. Actually, I’m glad.” he said, smiling with relief. 

She had shared a piece of her heart, thoughts she had harbored for all these years. He treasured them. 

“I thought it was something I did recently.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

“Only that, if my wife has been thinking of me in the past, it means I’ve been away for too long and I’m sorry for that.”

He leaned over her. “Whatever shall I do to chase away those bad memories?”

She smirked as he came closer till his forehead touched down upon hers. She wove her fingers through his hair.

“Ren.” She sighed his name and moved her arms around his neck. “It’s warm. You’re so warm. I feel like I can finally relax now that you’re home.”

He rolled over on his side, bringing her with him. “I’m always causing you to worry, it seems.”

“As long as you understand.” she said, chuckling lightly.

He made his arm a pillow for her head, brought his hand up and wove his fingers in her hair. She nuzzled his neck.

“Maybe tomorrow we can take a train somewhere.” he murmured into her hair.

“But we haven’t packed anything. Snacks, meals, where we’re going, weather conditions, the cost of the tickets… Oh, but if we’re short on time, I can pick up some things at the convenience store and-”

“It’s fine.” He took her into his arms and kissed her brow. “Sleep. We can talk about it some more in the morning. And if we don’t go out, we can do something else.” 

She smiled to herself, sensing his meaning in the way he intoned the last two words. “I almost forgot how good you were with spontaneity. Things always turned out alright and I never had to worry (much), even when we were exploring a new place.”

He chuckled a low chuckle. “Yeah. But that’s because you being there allowed me to be spontaneous. I could take more risks but if I messed something up, you’d find a way to solve the problem.”

“It’s still like that.”

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?

She only giggled and teased his hair. His mouth twisted up into a smirk and he had half a mind to kiss her senseless then and there, but he knew it was better to give his dear wife another day to recuperate. 

So instead, he grunted and stretched his back and legs. “It’s _so_ good to be home.”

Makoto moved off his bent arm in case it was getting numb, but Ren held her in place and softly embraced her.

“I think, I can fall asleep like this. Better than...” 

He yawned, as did she. That was the last thing spoken for the night.

Makoto awoke in the pale light of dawn that brought the fresh start of a bright morning. Ren’s arms were about her. She couldn’t tell whether they had fallen asleep with their limbs entwined or if they had separated in their sleep and Ren returned them to that snug position in the middle of the night. But it didn’t matter. She could tell it had been a while since her husband slept this soundly and they were very, very comfortable as it were. She decided she could allot another hour of sleep and settled back against him, giving his hands a small squeeze before closing her eyes once more.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes and Ramblings:
> 
> -The order of the prompts, “Wounds and Trauma” and “Taking care of each other”, just so happened to perfectly align with yesterday’s story, [Rest Now. You've Earned It.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994654).
> 
> So when Makoto tells him how he was lying “so still, so very still”, she’s reflecting on that long, long night when his life hung in the balance. 
> 
> -I wasn’t sure how to end this story so it was left open for months. But if “Taking Care of Each Other” was accepted as a prompt, I would make myself complete this sick day story. Their conversation about a train ride to the coast just so happened to fit with “Travel and Vacation”.
> 
> -I like that we have double themes for Shumako Week. It can be a fun challenge to combine prompts.
> 
> -Art is by Rokuro Saitou originally drawn in celebration of Mementos Mission Vol. 2 and posted on his twitter. He did a countdown featuring one Phantom Thief per day starting with Ann then Ryuji, Yusuke, Makoto, Haru, Futaba and Morgana, Ren, and last but not least Akechi.  
> I just spliced Ren and Makoto together.  
> Here's the first edit I made. Sources are in the comments: <https://www.reddit.com/r/shumako/comments/frcny1/celebrating_the_release_of_mementos_mission_vol_2/>
> 
> -The tea choices are a reference to, believe it or not, Persona 5 themed tea blends. [http://ginnekotea.com/p5r/index.html ](http://ginnekotea.com/p5r/index.html%20)  
> \- Joker’s is keemun tea with peppermint, black pepper, pink pepper, cappuccino flavor, red currant flavor  
> -Queen’s is Assam tea with ginger, caramel flavor, and vanilla flavor
> 
> -Makoto asking him to stay and work beside her was inspired by a scene from The Wind Rises. Jiro’s wife, Naoko is slowly succumbing to tuberculosis and is bedridden most of the day. Jiro is swamped with work, designing airplanes but returns home to see her. He sets up a table next to her futon and begins sketching airplane prototypes. She sticks her hand out, he takes it and draws one handed the whole time. It’s very sweet. I just wish he didn’t have to smoke.
> 
> -Tomorrow will be the last entry for this year's Shumako Week 2021. And I'm particularly excited to present this story, not just for the story itself but to commemorate the first time I took part in a fan project and I'm proud of what was accomplished in spite of the pandemic. When we were given permission to post our stories publicly, I planned on presenting it for next year's Shumako Week.  
> It fits the themes quite well if I do say so myself and it's just the right story to conclude this collection of Shumako-centric stories.  
> To those who know, I give you two words: Royal Accounts
> 
> Thank you all for reading and especially to those who took the time to leave a comment!


End file.
